1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus for a vehicular drive unit, and more particularly, to the control of a vehicular drive unit that is equipped with a belt-type continuously variable transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a vehicular drive unit that is equipped with a power source, a continuously variable transmission that is constituted of a pair of pulleys and a belt wound around the pair of the pulleys, and a clutch that is provided in a power transmission path between the continuously variable transmission and a driving wheel. A vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-51468 (JP 2012-51468 A) is such an example. In the vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-51468 (JP 2012-51468 A), with a view to restraining a belt from slipping as a result of the inputting of an excessive torque transmitted from a driving wheel side to a continuously variable transmission, the torque capacity of a clutch is reduced. When the excessive torque is input to the continuously variable transmission from the driving wheel side, the clutch is caused to slip, so the belt is restrained from slipping.